schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Amanda Waller (Arrowverse)
Amanda Waller ist eine wiederkehrende Antagonistin in der CW-Serie Arrow. Waller ist eine absolut grausame und gefühlslose Person und die Leiterin der Regierungsbehörde A.R.G.U.S. Um ihr Ziel zu erreichen ist ihr jedes Mittel recht, selbst wenn es Menschenleben kostet. Ab und zu verbündet sich Waller mit Oliver Queen oder John Diggle, wenn sich ihre Interessen überschneiden, beide Männer sind jedoch nicht mit Wallers grausamen Aktionen einverstanden. Sie wurde von Cynthia Addai-Robinson dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Waller ist die Chefin der Regierungsbehörde A.R.G.U.S. Jagd nach dem Omega Waller heuert Edward Fyers an, um auf der Insel Lian Yu ein mobiles Raketengeschütz zu nutzen, um ein Passagierflugzeug aus dem Himmel zu schießen, da sich die Triaden-Anführerin China White darin befinden wird. Der Plan wird jedoch von Oliver Queen und Slade Wilson verhindert, die Schiffbrüchige auf der Insel sind. Zwei Jahre später birgt Waller Oliver von der Insel und lässt ihn nach Hongkong bringen. Fünf Monate bleibt Oliver in Hongkong in A.R.G.U.S.-Gefangenschaft ohne wirklich aufgeklärt zu werden, warum. Oliver unternimmt in dieser Zeit einige Fluchtversuche, was Waller ziemlich nervt. Obwohl sie droht, dass es ein Leichtes ist einen Mann zu töten, den die Welt schon für tot hält, behauptet Oliver delusioniert dass sie ihn doch töten soll. Waller, die Oliver für eine Mission braucht, beschließt daher eine andere Vorgehensweise anzuschlagen. Sie übergibt Oliver in die Aufsicht des A.R.G.U.S.-Agenten Maseo Yamashiro und dessen Frau Tatsu. Da diese nun für Oliver verantwortlich sind, bedroht Waller nun Maseo und dessen Familie, falls Oliver erneut fliehen sollte. Während seines Aufenthalts im Haus der Yamashiros erfährt Oliver durch den Internetzugang allerdings, dass ein Mann den er für A.R.G.U.S. in Hongkong ermordet hat, ein Verbindungsmann von Edward Fyers war. Er befiehlt Maseo daher, Waller herzuberufen und nennt Maseo die Flugnummer des Flugs als Grund. Als Waller Stunden später stocksauer wieder in Hongkong eintrifft, konfrontiert Oliver sie mit dem Wissen und wirf ihr vor, Fyers beauftragt zu haben das Flugzeug herabzuschießen. Waller gibt dies zu und offenbart, dass das wahre Ziel des Abschusses war, China White zu töten. Da China dank Oliver überlebt hat und sich nun in Hongkong befindet, will Waller Oliver dazu benutzen, um Chinas Pläne herauszufinden. Nachdem Maseos Familie entführt wurde, wird Waller nach Hongkong gerufen um dort die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Sie ist verärgert über die Unachtsamkeit von Maseo und Oliver und ist eher besorgt, dass China White mittlerweile eine der beiden Komponenten für ein unglaublich effektives und tödliches Nervengift - Omega genannt - besitzt. Obwohl sich die andere Komponente für das Gift - Alpha - im Besitz des Militärs befindet, behauptet Waller dass sie erst sicher sind, wenn das Alpha zerstört ist. Waller trägt Oliver und Maseo daher auf, mit Rückendeckung in das Labor einzudringen in dem das Alpha gelagert ist. Maseo will verzweifelt wissen was denn mit seiner Frau ist, aber Waller erwidert kalt dass Tatsu momentan keine Priorität ist. In der Operation können Oliver, Maseo und das A.R.G.U.S.-Team tatsächlich die Alpha-Ampulle stehlen und diese später Waller übergeben. Omega-Krise Nachdem Maseo mit seiner Familie untergetaucht ist, da er um seine Frau zu retten, Wallers Befehle missachtet hat, lässt Waller Oliver wieder einfangen und foltern, damit er verrät wo die Yamashiros sind. Sie droht Oliver zudem mit dessen Schwester Thea, die in Olivers Abwesenheit ein Drogenproblem entwickelt hat, und impliziert dass Theas Tod leicht wie eine Überdosis dargestellt werden kann. Da er seine Familie bedroht sieht, muss Oliver schließlich einknicken und verrät, dass die Yamashiros auf der Fähre nach Shanghai sind. A.R.G.U.S. kann die Yamashiros nicht finden, da Maseo Oliver absichtlich belogen hat, um Waller zu täuschen, Maseo ergibt sich aber als er erfährt, dass Oliver seinetwegen gefangen wurde. Dies führt dazu, dass die beiden von Waller nach Starling City gebracht werden, da sich China White dort aufhalten soll und Waller die beiden beauftragt, sie zu stoppen. In Starling City offenbart Waller Oliver, dass China White das Omega vermutlich an den Meistbietenden verkaufen will. Waller lässt Oliver freie Bahn dabei, Whites Kontaktmang Kang zu finden, aber sie droht auch, dass sie Oliver und Maseo töten wird, falls Oliver irgendjemandem offenbart, dass er noch lebt. Nach einem Einbruch in die Datenbank von Queen Consolidated erfahren sie, wann der Deal stattfinden soll, und geben Waller Bescheid. Zusammen mit Oliver kann Maseo den Deal tatsächlich stoppen, China verhaften und das Omega sicherstellen. Oliver hält seinen Teil der Abmachung damit für eingelöst und erwartet, dass man ihn in Starling City lassen wird. Waller verrät ihm aber, dass Oliver sie wieder nach Hongkong begleiten müssen wird um dort am Debriefing des Militärs teilzunehmen. Erst dann wird es ihm erlaubt werden, "offiziell" nach Starling City zurückzukehren. Im selben Moment tritt ein General des Militärs, Shrieve, hinzu und erklärt Oliver die Sachlage. Tatsächlich wird Oliver wieder nach China gebracht, wo Shrieve ihm verrät, dass Waller nicht länger an der Omega-Mission beteiligt ist. Nachdem Oliver und die Yamashiros fast von Attentätern getötet wurden, halten sie Waller für die Verantwortliche. Bei einem Einbruch in A.R.G.U.S. findet Oliver in einer Kellerzelle aber die völlig entkräftete Waller vor, die schon seit Wochen von Shrieves Männern dort festgehalten wird. Waller verrät Oliver, dass Shrieve sie als Geisel genommen hat und vorhat, das Alpha-Omega in Hongkong zu verwenden. Sie verrät auch, dass Shrieves Team ein Gegenmittel hergestellt hat, so dass er und seine Truppen gegen das Gift immun sind. Waller rät Oliver, so weit weg zu fliehen wie er nur kann, und Oliver lässt sie tatsächlich im Gebäude zurück. Er flieht aber nicht aus Hongkong, sondern tut sich mit den Yamashiros zusammen um Shrieve zu stoppen. Obwohl Shrieve das Virus in Hongkong freisetzen kann, was einige hundert Tote fordert, kann Oliver ihn schließlich töten. Einige Zeit später kann Waller Oliver ausfindig machen, der als maskierter Rächer in einer unspezifizierten Stadt agiert. Sie behauptet, dass sie Shrieves Autopsiebericht gelesen hat und erkannt hat, dass sie Oliver wirklich unterschätzt hat. Sie behauptet, dass Oliver nicht vor seinen seelischen Abgründen davonrennen soll, sondern sie akzeptieren soll, und offenbart dann, dass sie Olivers Drink mit einem Betäubungsmittel vergiftet hat. Noch während Oliver das Bewusstsein verliert, murmelt Waller ihm noch zu, dass Oliver sich, nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen ist, erinnern soll, dass sie dies genaugenommen nur tut, um Oliver zu helfen. Sie lässt Oliver dann nach Lian Yu verschiffen, damit er die dort stationierte Organisation Shadowspire ausheben kann. Moskau-Operation Nach Lylas Verschwinden lässt Waller deren ehemaligen Ehemann John DIggle entführen. Nachdem dieser wieder zu sich gekommen ist, stellt Waller sich ihm vor. Diggle erkennt dass er sich in A.R.G.U.S.-Gefangenschaft befindet und sagt, dass er eigentlich erwartet hätte dass A.R.G.U.S. subtiler vorgeht. Waller verspricht ihm, dass das für sie subtil war. Als Diggle sagt, dass er mit Lyla Michaels reden will, verrät Waller dass sie das auch will und offenbart Diggle, dass Lyla untergetaucht ist. Sie verrät Diggle dass Lyla eine Spur in Moskau verfolgt hat und dass seitdem Rückmeldungen ausgeblieben sind. Da sie nicht in Russland agieren kann, ohne einen internationalen Zwischenfall auszulösen, will Waller dass Diggle stattdessen nach Lyla sucht. Um dies zu erzwingen offenbart Waller, dass sie weiß wie Diggle und Oliver Queen ihre Abende verbringen, und erpresst Diggle somit. Bei der Mission hat Diggle tatsächlich Erfolg und kann Lyla retten. Task Force X Nachdem Bronze Tiger von Arrow besiegt und für die Polizei zurückgelassen wurde, wird er nicht ins Gefängnis gesteckt sondern zu A.R.G.U.S. überstellt. In seiner neuen Zelle besucht ihn Waller, die ihm eine Möglichkeit bietet seine Haftstrafe abzuarbeiten. Dazu muss er der Einheit beitreten, die sie gerade zusammenstellt. Waller nimmt kurz darauf Kontakt zu Lyla und Diggle auf und verrät, dass sie ihre Hilfe benötigt. Im A.R.G.U.S.-Hauptquartier verrät Waller den beiden dass ein Warlord, Gholem Qadir, ein gefährliches Giftgas besitzt und dass es sich momentan in Markovia befindet. Sie verrät dass das Entsenden der Armee einen internationalen Zwischenfall mit sich ziehen würde und die Sache darum inoffiziell geregelt werden muss. Daher schickt Waller Diggle als Kopf der Task Force X los, die aus Bronze Tiger, Deadshot und Shrapnel besteht. Sämtlichen Mitgliedern - die alle Häftlinge mit besonderen Fähigkeiten sind - wurde eine Bombe ins Hirn hineinoperiert die Waller jederzeit zünden kann. Dadurch ist ihr Gehorsam also gesichert und wenn die Operation scheitert, hat Waller zumindestens keine A.R.G.U.S.-Agenten verloren. Die Operation in Markovia beginnt, aber mitten im Vorgang fährt Shrapnel, der eigentlich als als Fluchtwagenfahrer fungieren soll, einfach ohne sein Team los um sich abzuseilen. Als Waller dies erfährt, befiehlt sie Shrapnel sich sofort zum Einsatzort zurückzubegeben aber Shrapnel weigert sich. Er gibt zurück, dass sie ihm mit ihrer Moral vom Hals bleiben soll und dass er sich gerade in einem Land ohne Auslieferungsabkommen befindet. Ohne weitere Warnung aktiviert Waller eine versteckte Bombe, die allen Mitgliedern der Task Force ins Hirn implantiert wurde, und tötet Shrapnel somit. Der Rest des Teams entkommt erfolgreich und der Plan wird daher fortgeführt. Diggle, Lyla und Deadshot infiltrieren Qadirs Anwesen während einer Benefizgala und Deadshot schleicht sich in den Keller, um das Nervengas zu finden und einzusacken. Dort muss Deadshot zu seinem Schrecken jedoch feststellen, dass Qadir in der unterirdischen Basis größere Mengen des Nervengifts hergestellt hat und dass sie daher unmöglich alles unentdeckt wegschaffen können. Nachdem Amanda Waller sich durch eine Kamera in Deadshots Okular selbst ein Bild davon gemacht hat, befiehlt sie Deadshot auf Position zu bleiben. Gleichzeitig evakuiert sie aber Diggle und Lyla und schickt eine Drohne los um das gesamte Anwesen - einschließlich des Gases und sämtlicher Gäste - zu vernichten. Da das Nervengift da Hauptziel ist, hat Waller der Drohne befohlen Deadshots Bombenimplantat anzuvisieren - dieser steht immerhin direkt vor dem Nervengift und dies war auch der Grund, aus dem Waller Deadshot befohlen hat, zurückzubleiben. Da Deadshot allerdings schon mit den anderen geflohen ist, vernichtet die Drohne nicht das Anwesen sondern verfolgt den Fluchtwagen. Lyla kann die Bombe aber rechtzeitig aus Deadshot herausschneiden und aus dem Wagen werfen, wodurch die Drohne lediglich die Straße bombardiert. Nachdem das Team in die USA zurückgekehrt ist, verrät die aufgebrachte Waller dass die Regierung von Markovia wegen des Drohenangriffs Vergeltung fordert und dass dies genau das ist, was sie vermeiden wollte. Diggle behauptet dass er die Drohne nicht gesendet hat aber Waller erwidert dass ein verdeckter Angriff auf eine Giftgasfabrik leichter zu erklären wäre als das aktuelle Fiasko. Kühl behauptet Diggle dass dies wohl bedeutet dass Waller seine Fähigkeiten nicht erneut in Anspruch nehmen wird und Waller bestätigt dies ebenso kühl. Nachdem Diggle gegangen ist, spricht Waller zu Lyla und sagt dass es doch interessant ist dass Diggle so genau wusste, wo sich die Bombe in Deadshots Körper befindet, was impliziert dass sie weiß dass es Lyla war. Sie verrät Lyla, dass die Bomben fortan in die Wirbelsäulen der Kandidaten operieren werden und befiehlt Lyla, Deadshot und co. für die Operation bereitzumachen. Noch am selben Abend wird Amanda in ihrem Büro von Oliver Queen konfrontiert, der ihre Hilfe in der Suche nach Slade Wilson fordert. Obwohl sie Slade für tot hält, bringt Waller Oliver auf die Spur des Söldners Deathstroke. Wilsons Mirakuru-Angriff Als Oliver nach dem Tod seiner Mutter durch Slade Wilson spurlos verschwindet, bittet Diggle Waller um Hilfe, ihn aufzuspüren. Diese ist überrascht ihn zu sehen und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie letztes Mal doch ziemlich deutlich geworden ist und dass A.R.G.U.S. jegliche weitere Zusammenarbeit mit Diggle ablehnt. Zunächst ist Waller skeptisch und nicht bereit zu helfen, ändert aber schlagartig ihre Meinung als Diggle ihm verrät, dass Slade eine Armee von Mirakuru-Soldaten auf die Stadt loslassen wird. Waller nimmt Diggles Warnung ernst und als einige Tage später Slades Truppen ihren Angriff beginnen, lässt Waller ein Großaufgebot von A.R.G.U.S.-Soldaten an sämtlichen Brücken und Tunneln stationieren, die aus der Stadt herausführen. Damit will Waller um jeden Preis die Mirakuru-Soldaten in Starling City halten. Als Oliver Waller anruft und nachfragt was das soll, verrät Waller ihm dass sie eine Drone mit genug Feuerkraft losgeschickt hat, die die gesamte Stadt vernichten kann, und dass Waller bereit ist die Stadt zu zerstören um den Rest des Landes zu retten. Oliver verrät dass er ein Gegenmittel gegen das Mirakuru hat und dass er mehr Zeit braucht, und Waller gewährt ihm bis Sonnenaufgang. Da Wilson Wallers Plan vorausgesehen hat, versammelt er seine verbliebenen Soldaten um einen der Tunnel zu stürmen, die aus der Stadt führen. Die Mirakuru-Soldaten schalten dort sämtliche Soldaten aus, die von Waller positioniert wurden, werden aber dann von Oliver und seiner Gruppe attackiert, die mit dem Mirakuru-Gegenmittel bewaffnet sind. Die Mirakuru-Soldaten können durch die maskierten Helden ausgeschaltet werden. Gleichzeitig dringt Diggle in das A.R.G.U.S.-Hauptquartier ein und befreit die Task Force X um Waller mit Waffengewalt dazu zwingen, den Drohnenangriff abzublasen. Als sie den Kontrollraum stürmen, weigert sich Waller die Drohne zu stoppen. Zudem offenbart sie Diggle, dass Lyla schwanger ist, und kann ihn so aus dem Konzept bringen. Kurz darauf wird Waller von Oliver kontaktiert, der verrät dass er Slade und die Armee besiegt hat. Daraufhin ruft Waller die Dronen zurück. Task Force X in Kasnia Als es in der Republik Kasnia zu einem Attentat und einer Geiselnahme kommt, ruft Waller die Task Force X erneut zusammen. Auch Diggle und Lyla werden wieder einberufen, obwohl diese erst Stunden zuvor geheiratet haben. Waller offenbart den beiden, dass der US-Senator Joseph Cray unter den Geiseln ist. Da Diggle seine Frau während ihrer Hochzeitsnacht nicht alleine lassen will, fordert er dass er auch mitgeschickt wird. Auch die neuste Rekrutin, Carrie Cutter, ist mit von der Partie. Die Mission wird erschwert, als Cray sich als Kopf hinter dem Attentat offenbart, schließlich kann das Team die Mission aber doch vollenden. Deadshot muss dafür allerdings sein Leben lassen. Angriff von Shadowspire Nachdem ein A.R.G.U.S.-Agent vor den Augen von Diggle und Lyla - die nicht länger für A.R.G.U.S. arbeitet - entführt und später tot aufgefunden wird, suchen Diggle und Lyla Waller auf. Diese ist jedoch nicht bereit, den beiden Informationen darüber zu liefern, woran der Agent gearbeitet hat. Während sie Diggle gegenüber kalt und abweisend ist, behauptet sie zu Lyla, dass sie wahrlich um ihren Agenten trauert, auch wenn sie es nicht offen zeigen kann. Sie behauptet auch, dass Lyla bei A.R.G.U.S. vermisst wird und hofft, dass sie irgendwann wieder unter besseren Umständen aufeinandertreffen. Sie schüttelt Lylas Hand und händigt ihr dabei heimlich einen USB-Stick mit Daten über Shadowspire aus, da ihr Agent gegen diese Organisation ermittelt hat. Später wird Andrew Diggle nach A.R.G.U.S. gebracht, da er ein ehemaliges Mitglied von Shadowspire ist und über wichtiges Wissen verfügen könnte. Nachdem Andy bei A.R.G.U.S. in eine Zelle gesperrt wurde, tritt die Waller in den Raum und stellt sich vor. Sie will Andy zu seinem Wissen bezüglich Shadowspire befragen und will wissen, wie es Shadowspire gelungen ist, bereits drei A.R.G.U.S.-Agenten zu töten, von denen zwei eine Ladung Railguns bewachen sollten. Waller geht davon aus, dass Shadowspire die Railguns stehlen will, Andy behauptet, dass Shadowspire nicht wirklich hinter den Railguns her ist - sie legen eine falsche Fährte um A.R.G.U.S. wegen ihrer echten Ziele im Unklaren zu lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz startet A.R.G.U.S. eine Überwachungsaktion des Railgun-Transports und für die Dauer dieser Mission tritt Lyla ganz zu Wallers Zufriedenheit auch wieder A.R.G.U.S. bei. Vom A.R.G.U.S.-Hauptquartier aus koordinieren die beiden Frauen die Mission, während Team Arrow die Unterstützung im Feld liefert. Allerdings ist der Railgun-Transport tatsächlich eine falsche Fährte und bewaffnete Shadowspire-Agenten das A.R.G.U.S.-Hauptquartier. Sie verschaffen sich mit dem Auge des getöteten Agenten Zugriff zum biometrischen System und überraschen A.R.G.U.S., wo das Hauptaugenmerk gerade auf dem Railguntransport liegt. Durch ihre zahlenmäßige Übermacht können sie können sie die verbliebenen A.R.G.U.S.-Agenten überwältigen und als Geiseln nehmen. Selbstgefällig betritt der Shadowspire-Anführer Joyner das Hauptquartier und erkennt Amanda Waller, die A.R.G.U.S.-Direktorin. Verächtlich fragt Joyner, ob das die Vergeltung für A.R.G.U.S.' Anstrengungen sind, Shadowspire zu zerschlagen und Joyner behauptet, dass Rache und Vergeltung sinnlos sind und sich darüber hinaus auch nicht auszahlen. Er behauptet, stattdessen wegen Rubikon gekommen zu sein und fordert, dass Amanda ihm die Zugangscodes gibt. Amanda entgegnet barsch, dass Joyner weiß, dass sie das niemals tun wird, doch Joyner droht, in diesem Fall nach und nach alle verbliebenen A.R.G.U.S.-Agenten zu töten. Er lässt sofort einen der Überlebenden erschießen und behauptet gehässig, dass er Waller in 20 Minuten noch einmal fragen wird. Nachdem die Zeit vorbei ist, fragt Joyner, ob er Wallers Organisation etwa noch weiter dezimieren muss. Waller faucht, dass es fast danach aussieht und Joyner von ihrer Kaltblütigkeit überrascht. Als Lyla Michaels daraufhin behauptet, dass Joyner Waller wohl nicht kennt, behauptet Amanda, dass Lyla eine ihrer zuverlässigsten Agentinnen war und dass Lyla wohl am Besten weiß, dass Amanda ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zusehen wird, wie Joyner jeden einzelnen ihrer Agenten abschlachtet und ihm dennoch die Codes nicht verraten wird. Joyner zückt daraufhin seine Pistole, richtet sie auf Lyla und fragt, ob das stimmt. Als Lyla es bestätigt, behauptet Joyner dass dies bedauerlich ist und erschießt dann Waller. Ungerührt behauptet er, dass nun Lyla 20 Minuten verblieben, ihm Rubikon auszuhändigen. Schließlich können Joyner und seine Truppen gestoppt werden. Nach Wallers Tod tritt Lyla in ihre Fußstapfen und wird zur neuen A.R.G.U.S.-Direktorin. Galerie WallerSchimpftMitOliver.png|Waller trifft Oliver Queen WallerAlpha.png|Waller erhält das Alpha WallerTrifftDiggle.png|Waller trifft Diggle AmandaVerhörtDiggle.png|Waller klärt Diggle auf AmandaDroht.png|Waller erpresst Diggle WallerTiger.png|Waller rekrutiert Bronze Tiger WallerRekrutiert.png|Waller stellt ihr Team zusammen WallerLyla.png|Waller und Lyla Navigation en:Amanda Waller (Arrowverse) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Tot